In the past, automatic bread baking machines have been proposed as household appliances. These machines include a bread pan removably received within a baking chamber. The chamber includes a heating element and a control circuit to control the complete bread baking process. The breadpan includes a paddle or kneading blade to stir the dough. Such conventional bread bakers allow the user to simply load the machine with the component ingredients of the bread to be baked (e.g., flour, water, salt, and yeast). Thereafter, the machine processes the ingredients through a plurality of conventionally known steps necessary to successfully bake the bread including mixing, raising, shaping, baking and cool down.
The control circuit includes a micro controller, connected in parallel with a power controller. The power controller is connected to an external power supply, such as an AC plug. The power controller further communicates with and controls operation of a kneading motor (which drivably rotates the kneading blade), the heating element (which heats the bread pan) and a blower motor (which drives an air circulation fan during the cooling operation). The power controller processes signals from a baking sensor during the baking operation and further communicates with a safety switch that turns the system off when unsafe operating conditions exist.
However, heretofore, a bread baker has never been proposed capable of serving the dual purposes of producing bread and butter.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages experienced heretofore.